Connections
by RosesandEdgars
Summary: Achievement Hunter. He hadn't found his soul mate yet, and he was starting to get a little worried. Luckily, Ryan was there to take his mind off everything. soulmate!au. r&r connection.


**Title: **Connections

**Fandom: **Achievement Hunter (Rooster Teeth)

**Pairing: **Ryan/Ray

**Genre: **Romance

**Prompt:**Well, for an R&amp;R Connection prompt/request, how about this: Soulmate au where your chest glows when you find out who your soulmate is. Ray and Ryan are just doing something in the office, like talking together during/after some lets play or video, and then out of nowhere their chests start glowing. Then there's this awkward silence where everyone else in the room just turns around and stares at them. You could expand on that or just keep it short and sweet, since I'd hate to use up your time.

**A/N: **Well it's been a while since I uploaded anything, and I need some more r&amp;r connection on this site. That being said, I will post the next chapter of _Broken Crown _once I have the time.

* * *

Everyone else found their soul mates. Michael and Lindsay found each other. Geoff found Griffon. Jack found Caiti. Gavin found Meg. They all met each other, and one day, out of nowhere, their chest started glowing. No one really found out _why _that was, or why it didn't happen as soon as you meet your soul mate, but no one really cared. Most people just shrugged it off and called it fate.

For Ray, however, fate was not on his side. He knew he was the only one in the Achievement Hunters, save Ryan (but the guy's soul mate was probably a _cow _or something), and it irritated him to no end. He would never say so, but every time he saw a couple in the office kiss, and their chest would start glowing, it made his heart ache with jealousy.

He was probably being selfish, but he wanted a soul mate more than anything.

Ray sighed, leaning back on his chair and stretching his arms. Him, Michael, Geoff and Ryan were in the middle of filming an indie game on the PC. It was a fun game, but he still couldn't help but sigh. Michael sniggered beside him.

"Ray's tired again," he said into the mic, grinning from ear to ear. He pressed a button on his controller that was connected to his computer and swore when it turned to be a mistake.

"Nah, I'm not tired," Ray protested, leaning forward again with his fingers on the keyboard. "I'm playing like everyone else. I'm enthusiastic! I'm – FUCK!"

He slammed a fist on the desk as the '_YOU DIED_' screen flashed before him. He heard Ryan laugh behind him.

"Ryan, was that you?"

Ray glanced at Ryan, just in time to see the older man nod. Ray groaned and turned back to his screen, ready to try again – and to fuck Ryan over.

They continued the game for another hour, until Geoff told them it was about time to stop. It had been a fun game, Ray admitted, but he thought it was even better when it turned into a revenge game for him and Ryan. They hunted each other down in-game and would kill each other with any means necessary.

It actually helped him forget about the whole soul mate thing.

Gavin entered the room with a hard drive, and soon all the Achievement Hunters were sitting down and editing their own video. Gavin was working on the latest Minecraft, Michael on the next Full Play, and Ryan was on GTA. Jack and Geoff were working on a HUNT match. That left Ray to edit his Achievement Guide, which he had already done.

He sighed again, glancing around the room. He caught Ryan's eye and pushed his chair towards Ryan's desk, grinning at the older man.

"Which let's play is it?" he asked, now sitting next to Ryan.

"Michael's Heist," Ryan answered, showing Ray the title on the computer. "I've just gotten up to our deaths."

"A blaze of glory," Ray muttered jokingly. "Never forget."

Ryan chuckled and turned back to his screen. He tapped his fingers. "I've been trying to make it emotional. Any ideas?"

Ray leaned forward over Ryan, opening up a word document and typing away. His eyes were firmly fixed on the screen. He explained his ideas while Ryan nodded and agreed. "There's a few songs you could use, have some slow mo, maybe even – Ryan?" Ray glanced behind him, frowning when Ryan had turned silent.

Ryan jaw was dropped, and his eyes had widened a bit. Ray narrowed his brows and leaned back, the two of them standing up.

"What is it?"

Ryan said nothing, but lifted a hand up to Ray's chest. Ray gave a loud gasp and looked down.

There it was, beating in his chest. His glow. He found his soul mate.

Ryan unzipped his jacket and the two stared at Ryan's own glow in awe, speechless. They both met each other's eyes, and for Ray it was like he had seen Ryan for the first time again. The man standing before him wasn't Ryan Haywood, the creepy guy who happened to be his co-worker. The man standing before him was Ryan Haywood, his soul mate. His other half.

Ray felt Ryan's strong arms wrap around him, and he relaxed into Ryan's chest. The glow turned from yellow to a bright red as Ray felt a great warmth in his chest. He stared up into Ryan's blue eyes, a hint of laughter dancing across his eyes.

"I guess we were always meant to be connected, huh?"

The corner of Ryan's lips twitched upwards. "Idiot," he murmured as the two leaned forward for their first kiss as one.

The glow turned brighter and brighter, and then it disappeared completely as the two split apart. They both stayed in each other's arms for a moment, before Ray pulled away and turned around.

The Achievement Hunters were all sitting frozen in their seats, wide eyed. Ryan snickered behind him.

"I fucking knew it," Michael said, turning back to his computer.


End file.
